


This is It, The Apocalypse (Season Thirteen)

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: DeanGirl2Y5's Seasons of Supernatural [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, F/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Possessed Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Requited Unrequited Love, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Spoilers, Supernatural Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: (This is a series of one-shots from Season Thirteen of Supernatural. With some original fics thrown in. Story title is a lyric from  "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons.)





	This is It, The Apocalypse (Season Thirteen)

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> **  
> _I'm alive guys!!!_  
>   
> 
> I actually got inspired to write this particular one after watching the season finale (figures, that's where _most_ of my inspiration comes from). I guess this chapter could be considered a post-finale fic. I will eventually flesh out Aline's Apocalypse World counterpart. I know what I want her to be like. I just gotta write it. 
> 
> Fair warning: I've never written Michael before, Apocalypse World Michael or regular Michael. Just a heads-up.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!

Azure eyes were locked on his, but they weren't _his_ eyes. The voice coming out of _his_ body wasn't his, yet it was.  _They_ were. He knew that. He wasn't in control, the wheel taken from him by the engine. The control was gone, and he felt like he was trapped inside a glass box, but he could hear their conversation, could _see her._

She'd grabbed onto him when he'd flown away from Lucifer and Jack and Sam. Now, she was begging to not be let go, left alone again _because she can't be left alone again._

Her brown hair was still up in a ponytail, short hairs sticking out. The sleeves of her black plaid shirt were rolled up to her elbows. Face flushed with anger, eyes brimming with tears as she glared at him.

He was used to seeing this aimed at him. It was usually whenever either of them got hurt on a hunt gone sideways.

_But it wasn't this time._

He had a feeling his face was emotionless.

They were in some motel, and he'd changed his clothes. Gone was the plaid and jeans, replaced with a blue trenchcoat, shirt and tie, and newsboy cap. She, however, was still the same.

 _Human,_ not angel.

~~(in his eyes, however, she was an angel. more of an angel then the dick he'd said “yes” to)~~

“Look,” she said, wiping her eyes, “you can do whatever you want with me. Just...let me stay. I...I know you're not Dean, but I just....I don't know if you can see his memories or if he's just _that_ stubborn to not let you see them, but...he can tell you that I tried the whole alone thing. Once after your brother, Sam, Adam, and this world's version of you fell into the Cage, and again when Dean and Cas went to Purgatory....” Aline swallowed hard, eyes squeezing shut.

 _She's remembering it,_ he thought. And he did know what she did, how she coped. He wanted to reach out, rip the wheel out of Michael's hands, and just hold her.

“Ah,” Michael said, “the abandonment issues I keep hearing about. Give me one good reason why I should let you stay.”

One more swallow, and her eyes opened again. The tears were gone, but there was something else there, aimed at Dean. It was something she knew Michael wouldn't catch.

_I'm sorry._

Dean instantly felt nervous. What was she gonna do?

“I know what the relationship between you and the me that you knew was like, and I'm willing to continue that.”

Dean almost took a step back in his glass box. How did she know? He didn't tell her. He knew Sam didn't tell her.

( _“Did you see me? In that world?” she asked._

 _Dean_ froze, _a pair of cold blue eyes with a wicked smirk flashing before his eyes._

_He'd seen her alright. He'd seen her as a demon with a torture addiction and in a relationship with Michael._

_An enemies with benefits_ relationship _to protect her from the other angels._

_How could he tell her that?_

_“No,” he lied, “I didn't.”_ )

“How did you find out?”

“Turns out I can be a bit of a blabbermouth when I torture people. You'd think I'd have learned to shut my mouth. Then again, the me you know didn't have Sam and Dean around to learn the lessons _I've_ learned.”

He felt his mouth twitch. “You want to continue that?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “There's something you don't understand, Michael. I made a promise to both him and myself. 'Don't you dare leave him, Aline Peverell,' and I don't mean to.”

“You love him, don't you?”

The statement made Dean's eyes go wide in shock. She...she...

Aline's eyes narrowed in a glare. “That's something I don't think you'd understand, dickwaffle.”

The archangel blade was on her throat in seconds, and her back was pinned to the wall.

Michael tutted. “That's not the proper way of speaking to someone who could end your life.”

She smirked. “Well, I'm not exactly as smart as you think I am.”

 _“That's my girl!”_ Dean cheered.

Michael chuckled. “How about we make things a little more interesting, then?”

Moving away, he snapped his fingers, and Aline was surrounded by a bright white light. _And she was screaming in pain._

 _“What did you do to her?”_ he growled.

He felt a smirk grow on his face as she continued to scream. One of the words he heard her scream was his name.

“Funny that she still calls out to you even though you're the one that did this to her,” Michael muttered, more to Dean than Aline.

Dean glared at the darkness around him. _“I'm not the one that's hurting her!”_

Minutes later, the light faded away. Aline was on her knees, arms shaking as they struggled to hold her up. Her breath was coming out in short pants, and her hair was down, out of the ponytail.

_“What did you do, Michael?”_

_“Just you wait, Dean,”_ he replied.

Dean watched as she pulled herself up off the floor, grunting. His hand reached out to pull her up, and she took it. He could see tear stains on her cheeks, but not her eyes...

_...until she looked back up at him._

Her eyes were glowing blue for a second before they returned to their normal shade. Behind her, he saw the shadow of her wings. They were the same size as Cas's.

And that was when he knew what Michael did. _“You...son of a bitch!”_ He began punching the walls of his box.

“What did you do to me?” she inquired.

The archangel's smirk widened. “Isn't it obvious? Dean thinks you're an angel, so, I figured, why not make you one?”

Fuming, Aline went to punch Michael, but he stopped her fist with his hand, and the archangel blade was back on her throat.

“You don't wanna punch Dean, do you? And there's one thing you don't understand, _sweetheart.”_ He was sneering at her, the nickname coming out mockingly.

She flinched at the nickname. “Yeah, what's that?”

He leaned toward her ear, lowering his voice to a whisper, “You work for _me_ now. Not God, not the Winchesters, not Castiel. _Me._ So, you gotta do everything I say, you got it, _princess?”_ The blade was pressed to her throat, not hard enough to make her bleed but enough to hurt her.

She flinched again ~~(~~ ~~ _he wanted that to stop. she never flinched when he called her that, or sweetheart. but, with michael saying them the way he was, he wanted to punch him in the face._~~ ~~)~~ , and she nodded, making Michael smirk as he kissed her cheek.

The action made Dean repeatedly punch the wall, even though he had a feeling it wouldn't do anything.

And he was right. It didn't do anything, and it wasn't as therapeutic as he would've liked it to be.

What would've been _very_ therapeutic was stabbing Michael in the face.

But that would mean stabbing _himself_ in the face right now. And that was something he didn't want to do.

(at least he got to feel Aline's cheek. warm and soft underneath his lips.)

“You're mine now, Aline. _And I'm not lettin' you go.”_

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _Aline's Wings:_   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yup, I made her an angel. Michael's way of making things more interesting. And she's also forced to work for him. When I write more from this season, this chapter is gonna be moved back. 
> 
> And yes, I'm still working on "Sun Set" and the next chapter of "Kibou to Zetsubou." I just got inspired to write this one.
> 
>  
> 
> _DFTBA!_
> 
> ### Edit 5/21/2018
> 
> The first chapter of "Sun Set" has been posted. Sorry for the wait. I wanted to have more ready than just the interludes.


End file.
